


Prologue

by CreativelyAnxious



Series: A Transfer Student, a Crossdresser, and a Pyromaniac Save the World Somehow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, There are other characters described, They will be introduced later, but that’s just me having fun with foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativelyAnxious/pseuds/CreativelyAnxious
Summary: Our protagonist arrives at her new home
Series: A Transfer Student, a Crossdresser, and a Pyromaniac Save the World Somehow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143320





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, this is the prologue of a story I’m working on. The later installments will be longer, cause they will be longer story arches, and will get posted eventually. I’m just very slow at actually sitting down and plotting/writing things

Nowadays, when asked what they want to be when they grow up, most children and even teenagers would say a Magical Girl.

No one is sure how they came to exist. There are many theories; that they are gods or descended from gods, that they are all reincarnations of the previous ones and are born with these powers, etc., and there are stories, art, and carvings dating back to Ancient Egypt and China depicting them in combat, what looks like young girls with amazing powers locked in battle.

Recent studies have shown that not all of them were girls. A fair number of them actually identify as male or non-binary, and while they are referred to as Magical Boys and Magical People on their own, the term Magical Girl has been used universally for so long that it is used as the general term as well.

Each generation, a new magical threat emerges somewhere in the world. And one by one, a new group of Magical Girls rise to face it, providing hope for everyone else.

*~* ⧭ *~*

She slowly opened her eyes, slightly disoriented when she didn’t recognize where she was. She looked around, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, seeing other people standing and grabbing their bags to exit the plane. Oh, right. She sighed, joining everyone and grabbing her carry-on bag.

As she disembarked from the plane, she turned her phone back on, and saw a notification from her grandmother, letting her know where in the airport to find her. She sends a message, letting her grandmother know that she’s landed and will meet her after getting her bags. While waiting at baggage claim, watching various bags roll by, she scrolls through her phone, skimming through Twitter and noticing many people excitedly posting about the most recent Magician fight from the day before. Many news articles detailed the damage and chaos caused by Lotus Queen and Sunflower Consort, frowning at the type of things she has to look forward to at her new home. Such a great choice, she thinks sarcastically as she puts her phone away, sending me to the place host to the current Magical Girl.

Her bags roll by. She steps forward to grab the bags handles, jerking them up and off of the belt to set them on the floor. She strolls through the airport, seeing a huge display for a newer, colorful J-Pop group named Spellbound with several fans excitedly chatting while they shopped. She sighed, not looking forward to dealing with those people at school.

It took several minutes and a few wrong turns due to some misinterpreted Japanese, but she eventually found her way through the airport and to her grandparents. Her grandfather took one of her bags as her grandmother hugged her and started telling her about Tokyo and her new school.

On the way back to her grandparents house, she let her eyes wander, people watching and getting used to her new surroundings. A short teenager, wearing a school jacket she recognizes and is packed away in her suitcase, dark bangs covering his right eye as he has a heated phone call off to the side. A few blocks away, while waiting at a crosswalk, she’s surprised to hear someone singing softly in English. She looks over to the cafe at the corner, seeing a boy with grey hair listening to headphones. Not bad, she thinks as she crosses.

Finally, they reach her grandparent’s house. It was a quaint little place, only one story and they had converted the rarely used office into a second bedroom for her. After dropping her suitcases in the new bedroom, she sits on the bed and looks out the window, taking in the Tokyo skyline, muttering to herself.

“Welcome to your new home, Kana. Better get used to it.”


End file.
